SA Vacation
by S4432
Summary: The S.A. along with Yahiro and Saruka are going to a winter resort. Will this spark up romance? Definitely competition. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Its winter vacation and the S.A. are going to a ski lodge at the top of a mountain for a week. Sakura and Yahiro were coming because Sakura was the one who recommended that they should go and Yahiro said he was bored and had nothing else better to do.

They could snowboard, ski, or sled down the trails outside. Either that or they could've stayed inside. Inside there was an arcade, a café, a snowboard and ski rental shop, an indoor hockey rink and an indoor ice skating rink.

Sakura went to the receptionist sitting behind the counter, typing on a computer. They all agreed to check into their rooms before going to do something else.

"Reservations for Ushikubo please" Sakura said to the receptionist. The lady behind the counter typed a few things on her computer then she looked up.

"Ah, right here, you have reserved 3 rooms correct?" Sakura nodded. The lady receptionist handed the keys to Sakura.

"I have reserved 3 rooms so that is 3 people per room" Sakura explained to the group. She handed out the keys and they all went to their rooms.

**Room 117- **Kei, Hikari, and Akira  
><strong>Room 118-<strong> Tadashi, jun, and Sakura  
><strong>Room 119-<strong> Ryuu, Yahiro, Megumi

Inside every room were a bunk bed, a single mattress, a bathroom, and a night stand beside each bed. There was also a TV with a DVD player and a small kitchen if you want to make something just in case because most people would go to the dining room.

**Room 117  
><strong> As soon as Akira noticed the bunk bed, she yelled: "MY ANGEL HIKARI AND I CALL THE BUNKBEDS, AS FOR YOU, WILD ANIMAL A CAN SLEEP ON THE SINGLE MATRESS!" Then she dragged Hikari to the bunk beds to unpack their things. Kei just shrugged and walked to the single mattress to start unpacking.

**Room 118  
><strong> "Jun-kun, let's share the bunk beds" Sakura squealed, clinging to Jun and started pulling him into the room and towards the bunk beds.

"Aw, Akira is not in this room, which means I can eat any of her pastries or cooking for a while" Tadashi pouted and walked towards the single mattress to start unpacking.

**Room 119  
><strong> As Ryuu, Megumi, and Yahiro entered the room, they decided that Ryuu and Megumi would share the bunk beds and Yahiro would sleep on the single matress.

"But is Yahiro okay with sleeping on the single mattress" Megumi wrote on her board.

"That is unless you want to sleep with me" Yahiro smirked.

'_Despicable' _Megumi thought.

"Never mind" Megumi wrote on her board. Just then Megumi noticed that Ryuu had 2 suitcases.

"Ryuu-nii, why do you have 2 suitcases?"

"Because one is for my animals" Ryuu replied as he opened one of the suitcases to reveal several cages filled with animals. He opened the other one to reveal his clothes and belongings. Megumi glared at the animals inside the cages and then proceeded to unpack her suitcase.

After unpacking everyone met up in the café.

"So what do we do now?" Jun questioned.

"How about we go to the hockey rink or ice skating rink" Sakura suggested. **(AN: They built separate rinks to prevent accidents) **At the word hockey, Hikari's eyes fired up. She stood up and pointed her index finger at Kei.

"Takishima, I challenge you to a 1 on 1 hockey match" she declared.

"Fine I accept" Kei sighed and stood up.

**At the Hockey Rink  
><strong> So everybody but Hikari and Kei went to the ice skating rink. (Despite Akira's protests about leaving Hikari alone with Kei while being dragged away towards the ice rink.) It was a 1 on 1, 40 minute game with no penalty. Hikari and Kei lined up in front of each other slightly bent, holding their hockey sticks with their hockey helmets on, and waiting for the referee to start the match. They fought for the puck and now the score was 7-6 with Kei in the lead. Hikari had the puck but there was less than 1 minute left. She skated towards the goal, getting ready to slap shot the puck but…..

**BZZZZZZ!**

The buzzer rang signaling that time was up and the game has ended.

"Looks like I win again, Miss Rank Two" Kei smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME MISS RANK TWO!" was soon heard over throughout the resort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it's been a long time. It is finally summer and I still had summer homework. I finally finished my summer homework and since I graduate in the following school year, I will try to update as much as I can during the next month or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Special A.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, they all met up in the cafeteria for breakfast. As usual, Tadashi was stuffing his face with food.<p>

"Mmnh, mu wommo hmmm smme?" Tadashi asked, spitting out bits of his food at Akira while offering some bread to her. A tick mark appeared on her head as a dark aura surrounded her as she lifted a chair over her head, preparing to strike. As she did, an image of a bear looming behind her appeared. Tadashi flinched as he swallowed his food.

"HAVE SOME MANNERS, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" A chair was thrown, hitting Tadashi with strength that some boys wished they had. Poor Tadashi lay on the ground with a rather large bump on his head.

Dusting off her hands, she turned to Hikari as her mood brightened in an instant.

"Ne Hikari, what do you want to do today?" Akira had a dreamy look and sparkles shone around her as she imagined all the things they could do without the boys. Unfortunately for her, she was snapped out of her fantasy when Tadashi, who was quick to recover from his injury, suggested that they should go snowboarding. Akira turned around holding a chair over her head menacingly, surrounded by a familiar dark aura. Tadashi, who had his back towards Akira, shivered and gulped as he slowly turned around, silently bracing himself for the beating he was about to receive. Akira's assault on Tadashi was cut short when Hikari shot out of her chair with so much force that her chair fell backwards, she had that familiar fire in her eyes as she pointed a finger at Kei, who happened to be sitting across from her.

"Takashima, I challenge you!" Kei signed as he also stood up from his chair.

"We will race down the ski hill, the first one to reach the bottom will be declared the winner" Hikari continued. Kei thought for a moment before he smirked.

"Fine, but if I win…" Kei leaned forward and whispered the rest into her ear. Hikari flushed a deep red as Kei leaned back. Hikari nodded, agreeing to the conditions as Akira rushed over to her.

"Hikari, what did that monster have you agree to?" Akira kept questioning her, but Hikari only shook her head as she brushed off her questions.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" Hikari reassured her. She faked cheerfulness as Kei's condition ran through her head.

"If I win, you will have to live with me for 3 days after the trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, if it's short. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Special A.**

* * *

><p>After they rented out skis and snowboards, they each sat in pairs on the ski lift. The seating went a little like this:<p>

**Kei- Hikari**

**Akira- Tadashi**

**Yahiro- Megumi**

**Jun- Sakura**

**Ryuu**

Poor Ryuu had to sit alone on his ski lift since the group had an odd number of people and odd numbers can't be divided by 2. On Yahiro and Megumi's ski lift, Yahiro was questioning Megumi.

"Where is your notepad?" Yahiro asked, curiosity laced within his question.

"I left back in my room since it would be difficult to ski while holding my notepad" Megumi said softly, gesturing to the skis strapped to her feet. Yahiro decided not to question her any further since he knows that she likes to reserve her voice.

At the top of the ski hill, Kei and Hikari were lined up at the edge of the ski hill with their snowboards. Ryuu stood on the side with his arm raised, ready to give the signal to start.

"Ready… set… GO!"

And so, the race started with Kei easily pulling ahead. Everybody else watched them for a bit before going down the hill at their pace. They were going so quickly that they left a cloud of snow behind them as they sped down the hill.

Kei pulled off some very flashy tricks as he easily held the lead throughout the entire race so far. Hikari, who was determined to win, leaned forward hoping to gain some speed. It worked until she hit a rather large bump and was thrown off course and into a thick forest and since her balance was different from leaning forward, her balance was also thrown off. She managed to avoid hitting a tree as she focused on trying to regain her balance and stop, but she was going downhill so it was difficult to stop at her current speed. She attempted to slow down by turning to the side and applying pressure to the opposite side of her board. She managed to slow down a bit but it was futile. Suddenly, something was different, she looked down to see that the ground under her had disappeared and she looked back to see a cliff a few feet back. She screamed as she plummeted towards the Earth. She hit the ground hard and remembered feeling a warm liquid flowing down her head as she was enveloped by a world of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


End file.
